1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for dispensing fluid, and in particular, the invention relates to a device and method for dispending fluid from a pressurized container without exposing the interior of the pressurized container to an outside atmosphere.
2. Background of the Invention
Pressurized fluids, such as soda pop, beer, and CO2 gas, are commonly sold in a variety of containers. Typical pressure range from about 20 psi to 60 psi. Standard pressurized container configurations in the beverage industry include two- and three-liter bottles.
The drawback to these containers is that upon removal of the cap of the container, its entire contents are exposed to the atmosphere. Once the contents of the container are exposed to the ambient atmosphere, the fluid contained therein no longer has the same consistency as it did at the time the fluid was transferred into the container.
An example of a pressurized fluid is beverage soda. Soda may be purchased in single serving containers or as contained within a 2-liter bottle. A container having multiple servings looses much of its carbonation when the bottle is opened, even before the first serving is dispensed. Even if the bottle cap is soon replaced, much of the carbonation is lost. Consequently, as the container is being emptied, the amount of carbonation, and consequently the appeal of the fluid, decreases dramatically. The end result of this process is that the final servings appeal only to those consumers with non-discerning tastes.
The loss of carbonation prevents the use of multiple-serving containers in scenarios where consistency of dispensed product is required or by those users who do not plan to consume the entire contents in a short time frame.
A need exists in the art for a method and device for dispensing fluid from a container of pressurized fluid wherein a single serving may be obtained from the container without exposing the remaining fluid to the ambient environment.